


Valentines Smalintines

by HalloweenBaby1031



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute things, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Kara danvers is a marshmellow, Kara is a Hired date, Kara is also pretty badass, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is still a badass CEO, Lena is super single, SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Very fluffy, cute make-out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBaby1031/pseuds/HalloweenBaby1031
Summary: A Valentines day one-shot because I needed the distraction and this was just the biggest joy to write so...here we goooo!Prompt: Kara is a professional special pccasions date for hire, Sam being Lena's awesome friend, hires Kara for our fave CEO so she wouldnt be alone on this Valentine's Day.





	Valentines Smalintines

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late! But better late than neverr! This was a prompt from the bestest of friends who blessed me with this joy. Giving her the biggest shout out because she gave me so many Ideas and shes awesome. Thanking both ladies for dealing with my crazy neediness. 
> 
> Ennnnjooooooy! Come bug me on tumblr, I like making friends

Valentine’s Day. A pointless holiday chock-full of mushy cards, useless flowers, expensive dates and overpriced gifts. All this comes with the overall expectation of romance and for most men, an excuse to get laid. Valentine’s Day, Lena scoffed to herself as she chewed on her pen, eyes glazing over as her mind drifted from the task at hand. Such a useless holiday, it really only catered to those who were in a relationship, a day dedicated to voicing one’s feelings and expressing love and what not. If you were single, you were pretty much shit out of luck. The only thing a single person would benefit from Valentine’s Day was all the chocolate and candy that’d go on sale the next day, a way to drown their sorrows after being alone on a day dedicated to love and relationships.

 

Lena shook her head tightly and pulled herself from her thoughts, un-crossing her legs and getting herself back to her task. She was fine, she didn’t need anyone. In all honesty she was exhausted, tired of all these bullshit excuses from men who weren’t interested in her as a person but only wishing to benefit from her last name. It had been over a year since she had tried opening up to the idea of love. She was sick of all her failed attempts to feel something for anyone. She was content with how things currently are. She could focus on her work, her research that would make National City a better place. In all honesty, she was fine with spending Valentine’s Day alone. It was simply another day of the week for her. 

 

The brunette pressed her forehead into her hands and let out a heavy sigh. She was having a hard time focusing. She should be preparing for an important board meeting scheduled for later on in the week, but she just couldn’t get her brain to stay on task. It was approaching five in the afternoon and save from Sam, who was working down the hall, Lena was alone in the office. The CEO had sent Jess home early, not wanting to keep her secretary any later than necessary. 

 

Deciding that she had been unproductive enough, Lena pulled her face from her hands and grabbed her discarded glasses, placing them back on the bridge of her nose. She was just getting into a steady rhythm of work when she was interrupted by a heavy knock on her office door. The brunette mumbled a quick “come in” and continued to go over the schematics for the new universal translator that L-Corp would roll out in the next few weeks. 

 

Lena hardly noticed the blonde woman who slipped into her office and made her way to stand in front of the CEO’s desk.

 

“Miss Luthor.” 

 

The brunette didn’t even spare a look up towards the sound of her name. She was lost in her own world, a small frown of concentration pulling her perfectly shaped brows together. 

 

“How may I help-” Lena’s back went ridged as she slowly pulled her eyes away from the papers on her desk to the most beautiful sight she had ever laid eyes on. 

 

The woman stood with her hands clasped around a small clutch, resting comfortably in front of her. She was wearing a beautiful royal blue off-the-shoulder dress that clung to all the right places. 

 

Emerald eyes traced the smooth curve of her neck, following the clean cut lines of the blonde’s collar bones. Lena continued her not-so-subtle exploration, drinking in the sight before her. The dress fit the woman perfectly, showing off her curves. The hem of the dress stopped mid-thigh, revealing toned thighs and muscled calves. Lena felt like her brain was short circuiting. There was so much skin on display, all beautifully tanned and toned. 

 

She dragged her eyes up the blonde’s body once more, lingering on her shoulders before finally meeting the woman’s gaze. The CEO could feel her throat bob as she swallowed thickly, her eyes locking with the most breathtaking pair of blue eyes. They shined so bright that it was almost as if Lena was looking at the ocean. There was mischief alight in the woman’s eyes as a small smirk played across full, pink lips.

 

Lena stood on shaky legs, pushing her palms on the wooden desk to keep herself steady. She attempted to steel her features but failed miserably, the blush she desperately tried to push down creeping its way up her neck. She cleared her throat softly before meeting the woman’s gaze once more. 

 

“Hello, how may I help you, Miss...?”

 

The woman straightened up further, a small smile replacing the smirk on her lips. 

 

“Danvers. Kara Danvers,” the blonde replied. “I’m here to escort you to dinner.” 

 

Lena raised her signature eyebrow. “Escort me to dinner? I’m sorry, but what on earth are you talking about? “ 

 

“Your friend, Samantha Arias, hired me to escort you to dinner.” 

 

Lena’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “H—Hired you? Will you— Will you excuse me for a minute please?” 

 

Lena plastered a clipped smile on her face before making a beeline to Sam’s office. She pushed open her CFO’s office door and stood before her desk. 

 

Sam was going through some of L-Corp’s financials with one leg crossed over the other when Lena stormed into her office. 

 

“And how is my favourite CEO on this lovely Valentine’s Day?” Sam tried to keep her face neutral but there was a hint of a smirk on her lips. 

 

Lena fumed, her nostrils flaring. “You hired me a hooker?!”

 

Sam snorted, placing the papers down on the desk before turning her hazel eyes on Lena. “I did not hire you a hooker, relax. Kara is a professional date-for-hire.” 

 

“Why in the hell would you do that!” Lena huffed loudly. 

 

“Because you are my best friend and you have been working way too hard. You need to go out and let someone wine and dine you,” Sam said as she stood from her seat and crossed her armsdefensively. “Lena, it’s Valentine’s Day. I know you haven’t been on a date in a while, but you deserve something nice.” 

 

The brunette took in a long, deep breath and softened her gaze on her best friend. 

 

Admittedly, Sam did have a point - Lena had been working hard. Yes, she did take herself off the dating scene for more than a year, but she was skeptical about a hired date. Wouldn’t the experience just feel fake? The woman was being paid to spend time with the CEO after all. 

 

She glanced over at Sam, her face filled with uncertainty.

 

The CFO rounded her desk and placed her hands on her friend’s biceps. “Lena, its’s just a date. Go enjoy and let someone take care of you for once.” 

 

Sam leaned into her best friend and kissed her forehead softly. “I even paid extra for a happy ending!” 

 

Lena gasped and pulled away, looking horrified. 

 

“Kidding! I am totally kidding, although a little release wouldn’t kill you.” 

 

Lena shook her head slowly ran her fingers through her raven hair. “Fine, I will humour you but I’m not promising that I will have a good time.

 

Sam’s lips split into a wide smile. She clapped her hands together and spun Lena around, pushing her towards the door. 

 

“Go have fun!” The brunette gave her boss a quick wink before all but kicking her out of her office and shutting the door. 

 

The CEO took a steadying breath and begun making her way back to her office, the click of her designer heels ringing in her ears. The hallway to her office seemed too long and daunting. The hallway narrowed and she could feel a thin layer of sweat against her forehead. With the office door in sight, she reached out for the large handle and closed her eyes. Lena counted to three before yanking the heavy door open. 

 

The blonde was sitting on the pristine white couch in her office with one leg crossed over the other. She tapped away on her cell phone, no doubt scheduling in some other poor shmuck who was probably desperate for a date. 

 

Lena cleared her throat softly and placed her hand on her hip. The blonde glanced up toward the sound and a smile that could rival the sun spread across her lips. The brunette tried to school her features and bring back the icy exterior that is CEO, Lena Luthor but that smile and those eyes affected her more than she was comfortable to admit.

 

Suddenly, a stray thought crossed Lena’s mind. “How did you get past all my security downstairs?” the CEO asked quizzically. 

 

Kara stood from the couch and dusted off the front of her dress. She shoved her phone into her clutch and walking forward, the smirk from earlier returning as she came to stand a little too close in Lena’s personal space. The blonde pulled the security pass from where it had been tucked inside her bra, giving it a little wave in front of the CEO.

 

“Miss. Arias gave me security clearance. She wanted my arrival to be a surprise,” Kara said with a soft chuckled, softly tilting her head to the side. “She said you were less likely to send me away if I just popped up.” 

 

Lena crossed her arms against her chest, a grumble escaping her lips. “I swear to god that woman will be the death of me.” 

 

With a heavy sigh, Lena stalked over to her desk and shut down her laptop for the night. Grabbing the blazer that had been draped around her office chair, she chucked it over her shoulders and made her way over to the goddess waiting by the door. 

 

Kara pulled the heavy door open slowly and extended her hand out, gesturing Lena to walk through first. A blush crept up onto the brunette’s cheeks as she walked out of her office and towards the elevator, the blonde right on her heels. 

 

They reached the ground floor and the doors opened to the pristine marble lobby. The two walked side my side, occasionally a shoulder would touch, or their hands would brush against each other as they moved. It brought an unexpected heat to settle in Lena’s chest, a lightness she hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

 

They stepped out into the night and a stretch limo was parked alongside the curb with the driver standing outside, holding the door for them both. The brunette crawled into the back of the limo, the blonde following close behind. Sliding into the seat beside her, Kara reached across to grab a beautifully wrapped bouquet. The blonde’s smile was sweet as she handed the flowers to the CEO. A gasp left Lena’s lips. Plumerias, they were her favourite. She brought them to her nose and took in the sweet scent of the flower, a blush appearing on her face.  

 

“These are beautiful Miss. Danvers. They are my—” 

 

“Your favourite, yes I know. They are quite stunning, just like you, Miss. Luthor.” Kara offered a small smile and lifted her hand to stroke a crimson cheek. 

 

Lena felt her breath hitch in her throat as their gaze locked for a moment, her blush only deepening. She began to lean her cheek into the blonde’s touch before thinking better of it and pulling away. Her gaze shifted to the flowers once more as the car headed into the city. 

 

Kara swung her arm across the back of the seat, her fingers occasionally brushing Lena’s shoulder. The CEO tried to suppress both the shiver that ran down her spine and the heat that was pooling much further south. She had been touched deprived for so long that she was almost spinning out of control from just a few simple brushes of finger tips. The brunette tried to remind herself that this woman was a hired date, that this was probably something Kara said over and over to many different people. This was her job - she flattered customers and people that were too lame or anti-social to actually find a date. Lena held the flowers close to her chest, careful not to crush them and gazed out the window to watch the city pass by in a blur. 

 

The silence was comfortable as they drove through the city. Kara had her eyes trained on Lena and the brunette could feel the heat of the blonde’s gaze on her. The car finally rolled to a stop and Kara popped open the door and carefully climbed out of the limo. She offered her hand out to Lena to help her out. 

 

“How do you feel about some good old Italian Miss. Luthor?” Kara asked, wrapping her arm tightly around the CEO’s waist.

 

“Please, it’s Lena.” She looked up into those crystal blue eyes feeling her heart skip a beat. “And Italian sounds lovely.” 

 

The night was actually… pleasant, the two got a long very well and there was hardly a lull in conversation. Kara told Lena about growing up in a small town and how she eventually moved out to the big city in hopes of pursuing her passion of writing. They bonded over both being adopted, although Kara’s adoptive parents seemed like a dream compared to the Luthor’s. It was easy, everything just flowed so nicely. They laughed and joked as they ate some surprisingly good food. 

 

Kara put away much more than was probably humanly possible for a girl of her stature. The blonde told Lena that she always had a really fast metabolism and surprised many people with how much she ate. Lena couldn’t help but feel an odd attraction to the woman. The brunette, in turn, shared with Kara details about the universal translator she had been working on, and how she planned to make National City a better place. She opened up more to a hired date than she had to anyone in a very long time, even telling Kara how what she wanted more than anything was to get out from under her family’s thumb and prove to the world that not all Luthor’s are assholes that wanted nothing but to take money from people who were less fortunate than they were. 

 

When they were one of the last of the patrons still kicking around the quiet restaurant, Kara called their waiter over and handed over her credit card. 

 

“Miss. Danvers, I can take care of the bill.” Lena reached behind her and grabbed for her wallet. 

 

“Please call me Kara. And it is my pleasure, Lena, believe me.” She flashed that smile, the same one that sent heat to Lena’s core. 

 

Kara signed the check and then slowly stood from her seat and offered her hand out to Lena. The CEO looked up at the blonde through her lashes before slipping her hand into the blonde’s. The two walked from the restaurant hand in hand and made their way back to the waiting limo. 

 

After a lovely meal and more than a few whisky’s on the rocks, Lena’s inhibitions were thrown out the window. She wanted nothing more than to be close to the blonde woman. Lena lay her forehead gently against the blonde’s cheek and wrapped her arm tightly around Kara’s waist. She could feel the blonde’s lips on her raven hair. Kara radiated warmth and it just felt so right to be here with this woman. 

 

When the limo rolled to a stop outside Lena’s apartment, her stomach fell. She didn’t want their time to end, paid or not. The driver was at their door far too quickly, opening it for them. Kara slipped from the car and pulled Lena with her. The CEO grabbed her bouquet before wrapping her arm tightly around her date. 

 

Kara walked them into Lena’s lobby and towards the elevator. Time seemed to be speeding up and everything was just going far too quickly. The elevator ride was a blur and soon, they were standing in front of Lena’s door and the brunette couldn’t help but wrap her fingers tightly around Kara’s forearm. 

 

They stood together in silence, blue eyes boring into green. Kara lifted her hand and brushed her knuckles against Lena’s cheek, a smile pulling at her lips. 

 

“Well, Lena, I had the best time with you tonight. You are beautiful and lovely company,” Kara softly said. 

 

Lena leaned into Kara’s touch and closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke. “Yes, I had a really good time with you too. I will have to make sure I give my CFO a raise.” 

 

Kara laughed at Lena’s words and leaned into her, pressing her lips gently to the brunette’s forehead. 

 

“I'm actually really glad I got to meet the famous Lena Luthor.” Kara brushed her fingers through raven hair, reluctant to part from her date this evening. She made a move to step back from the brunette despite feeling like she was leaving a small part of herself. It had never been this hard to say good-bye. 

 

Lena reached out and wrapped her fingers lightly around Kara’s wrist, pulling her lip between her teeth as she looked up at the blonde woman. She was racking her brain for something to say, anything that would make this beautiful, amazing, smart woman stay just a little while longer. 

 

She blurted out the first thing that came to mind before she could stop herself. “Samantha did mention to me that she paid extra for a happy ending…” When the words left Lena's mouth, her face flushed deep crimson and she pressed her forehead against Kara’s shoulder. 

 

The blonde’s eyes widened, and a laugh broke from her lips. She pulled the CEO in tighter against her body and slid her fingers underneath Lena’s chin to tilt her head up slowly. 

 

“Happy ending, huh?” Kara couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips as her hands framed the pale woman’s face, bringing their lips together. 

 

Lena’s eyes fluttered shut as her arms wound tightly around Kara’s waist, melting into the blonde. The kiss was tentative at first, soft and sweet. The blonde’s lips were warm and soft, and they felt right pressed against her own. The brunette pulled the other woman closer and deepened the kiss, her breath hitching. Kara pressed the CEO against the door, pinning her to the wood with her muscular frame.

 

Lena let out a soft moan against Kara’s lips, dragging her nails down the blonde's back as she tried to bring the other woman impossibly closer. The blonde pulled away slightly to catch her breath before she trailed her lips down the CEO’s neck. Her lipstick smudged against pale skin as she latched her lips onto Lena’s pale throat, just over her pulse point. She began to suck against the pale skin giving her hips a slow roll. The brunette tilted her head back against the door, letting it fall back against the wood with a small thud. Kara pulled away and pressed a small kiss to the now dark red mark on Lena's neck that would no doubt be purple the next day. 

 

Kara's chest was rising and falling rapidly, her heart hammering as she gazed down into emerald green eyes. The blonde stood up straight and reached into her bra to pull out a business card. “My personal number, Miss. Luthor.”

 

Lena swallowed thickly, watching Kara as she extended the small card to her. The blonde leaned in for another long, heated kiss before pulling away and turning on her heel to head towards the elevator. 

 

“Call me!” Kara said over her shoulder. She flashed a playful smirk at Lena before disappearing behind the metal doors. 

 

The CEO sunk into her apartment door and clutched the small business card to her chest. She lifted her hand to her throat, feeling the tender mark on her neck with a smile on her lips. 

 

♡♡♡♡

 

Sam and Jess were sitting around the assistant’s desk when Lena arrived the next morning. The two women who were speaking in hushed voices snapped to attention once their boss stepped out from the elevator. 

 

Lena had her CEO face on, and her outfit was on point as per usual. The brunette gave her employees a small look, raising her eyebrow quizzically before pushing open the door to her office. Her assistant and CFO scrambled to follow her, eager to find out how Lena's Valentine's surprise turned out.

 

“So… how was your date?” Sam asked. 

 

Lena had her back to the two women as she dug through her purse for her laptop, it wasn’t until she turned that Sam saw it. 

 

“Is that what I think it is!?” Sam was humming with excitement. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lena sat at her desk and began going through her emails. 

 

Sam placed her hand over the top of Lena’s laptop and gently closed it. She had the biggest smile plastered on her face, lifting her free hand to point at the large purple hickey splayed along the CEO's pulse point. 

 

“Oh my god! Oh my  _god_!" Sam jumped up and clapped her hands together. 

 

Lena rolled her eyes softly and shook her head but couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “Nothing happened, we just made out a little.” 

 

The CEO filled the two in on the events of the date, telling them how much fun she had. She made sure to thank Sam for setting it up, grateful that her best friend had the foresight to plan ahead. 

 

When her assistant and CFO were finally satisfied with getting the latest scoop on Lena’s escapade, the two made their way to leave. 

 

Lena leaned back against her chair and crossed on leg over the other. 

 

“Oh Jess, please clear my schedule between one and two o’clock. I have a lunch date to attend,” Lena said with a smirk. 

 

Sam all but screamed in excitement as she exited Lena’s office, while Jess gave her boss a thumbs up.

 

A laugh bubbled up from her throat as Lena brought her fingers tenderly to the mark once more. 

 

Maybe Valentine’s Day isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
